


The Picture

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh, Donna and a black and white picture. (Written after seeing a very tasteful picture of Janel Maloney)





	The Picture

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Not mine, and I am only playing with them.  


* * *

The Picture

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon and the president had all but ordered everyone to take some time off. Josh with nothing urgent on his desk didn’t know what to do with himself. He had let Donna go already and despite the fact he wouldn’t admit it out loud, he was missing her. They had spent almost 24/7 together in the last few weeks, with everything that had to be done with re-election. 

Josh finally left and found himself wandering towards Donna’s apartment, it was a warm afternoon, the promise of summer in the air, but Josh was pretty sure that the spring in his step had more to do with where he was heading, than the climate.

Donna was sitting on her couch trying to figure out what to do with herself. She knew what was wrong, she was missing Josh, which was pathetic she decided. She had just spent all but about 16 hours with him in the last week, surely some time on her own was good – and besides he was just her boss. She knew that last thought wasn’t true, she just wondered if Josh knew too. Over the past few weeks they had come to rely on each other more and more, at the moment she felt like she was missing a limb. 

Donna sighed, got up of the couch and wandered towards the kitchen to make some tea, maybe some camomile would ease the tension. Just then there was a knock on the door, a distinctive knock – it could only be Josh. Donna grinned widely and then carefully rearranged her face to look cross and irritated.

‘What do you want?’ she said with a grimace (the grin trying to fight through all the time). Josh was leaning on the wall by the door, his head propping him up, grinning at her. ‘I was bored, you’re my assistant, and you need to entertain me’. Donna failed to hide her grin. ‘I was making tea – do want some?’ She turned not waiting for an answer and headed back to the kitchen. Josh followed her in, shrugging out of his coat and dropping his back pack. 

‘So do you have plans with your day off?’ Josh asked   
‘No, not really’ replied Donna ‘I was just going to see what happened – you?’   
‘Uh no – I hadn’t even thought, we could go watch a movie’.   
Donna’s brow crinkled as she weighed up her answer, on one hand going out with Josh sounded great, on the other she just wanted to veg out on the couch. ‘We could get a movie and get take out?’ she finally replied, ‘I don’t want to go out again’.  
‘Done’ said Josh. Neither of them mentioned that they were spending their one night off together or what that could mean.

Later on in the evening Josh headed to the bathroom. As he stood taking care of business, he glanced up and spotted a new picture Donna had hanging in her bathroom. Josh gasped, his breath knocked out of him. Above him to his left, so it could only be seen from the bath and where he was, was a picture of Donna. It was black and white and done with low key lighting, so most of her was in shadow, however Josh’s brain was busy filling in what he couldn’t see. In the picture Donna was naked, kneeling, but slumped to her right side, hands on the floor beside her. Her hair was wet and the way she was posed accentuated every curve. As she was lit from behind you could see no detail, but the shadows almost pointed out what you could not see. Josh stood motionless – he’d finished, but he stood with his cock still in his hand, and he quickly realised it was reacting to the picture of Donna quicker than his brain was. Before he knew it he was hard. Damn, what was he to do? He couldn’t go back out here like that. When did she have that picture taken? Why hadn’t he seen it before and more importantly how was he going to be able to look at her again without seeing this image? Josh packed himself back up and paced in little circles around the bathroom trying to calm himself down. He didn’t know what to do, but he did know he had to get out of the apartment and away from Donna.

Josh rushed out of the bathroom and made it to the hall.  
‘Josh – are you okay?’ called Donna from the couch.  
‘Errrrr….’ was all he could muster. He grabbed his coat and bag ‘errrr – I have to go, I have to call my mom’ and with that he wrenched open the door and escaped leaving Donna dumbfounded.

Donna sat on the couch, mouth open, trying to work out what had just happened. The evening had been going so well, they had got a DVD and a take out, begun to watch the film, finished the food and had been, what could only be described as snuggled up on the couch. Josh had excused himself and had been in the bathroom about 5 minutes when he came rushing out and left – why? If there was something wrong with his mom he would tell her, he would ring from her phone. And then it dawned on her, ‘oh no’ she thought ‘oh no, oh no, oh no’. She got up and ran to the bathroom and instantly realised what had spooked Josh. How could she have been so stupid to have put it there, well it wasn’t that stupid, it meant she could see in from the bath and remind herself she wasn’t that bad in the right light. It hadn’t dawned on her that it was at eye level and hard to miss for a man using the facilities. She stood mortified… why had he run away? Was the picture that hideous, did it cross the invisible line that they never crossed or was it that he was offended? It couldn’t be the last reason, this was a man who she had found slumped in his office after a stag do, with a stripper’s panties around his neck. Donna being Donna instantly decided it was that he hated the picture and couldn’t tell her and that she had ruined everything with her vanity. She sat on the floor of the bathroom and cried, despairing at all they had lost, they had been so close, and now it had all slipped away.

Meanwhile Josh was sitting on the bottom step of the entrance to Donna’s apartment, head in hands, shaking. He didn’t think he had ever been so turned on in his life and he didn’t know what to do. He knew they had been heading towards something else, something more than friendship and he was banking on taking it slow until they were both comfortable. That was a lie, he was too scared to progress past snuggling on the sofa with Donna, he was worried if he did something more he would muck it up and she would leave him. But that picture… he had never seen anything more beautiful and more erotic. He knew he wouldn’t be able to look at Donna, be able to work with her without seeing the picture and feel the pull of the erotic image. What was he to do? ‘I’ll will phone my mom!’ he muttered, reaching for his cell.  
‘Mom’  
‘Joshua – to what do I owe the pleasure?’  
‘Errrrrr’ suddenly Josh realised he didn’t know how to tell his mom that he had just run out of Donna’s apartment because he’d seen a naked picture of her and couldn’t calm down. Firstly it sounded pathetic and secondly… well it was his mom, he couldn’t talk to her about his sex life, he was 40 for goodness sake.  
‘Joshua, what have you done?’  
‘Errrrr… well… Donna….’  
‘Oh, what have you done, Joshua, when are you going to start treating that girl right?’  
‘I haven’t treated her wrong, Mom… well I’ve just run out of her apartment in the middle of a film, but I haven’t done anything really wrong’  
‘Where are you now?’  
‘Sitting outside’  
‘Why?’  
‘I can’t look at her’ finally some clarity was coming  
‘Why?’ his mom pressed on.  
‘I saw her naked… I mean I saw a picture of her naked, in her bathroom, the picture of her was in the bathroom, it’s very professional…’ he trailed off.  
‘Oh that picture, I know about that’  
‘How do you know about the picture?’  
‘Donna told me she was having them done as treat for herself, to make her feel better about herself. She may the most beautiful woman you’ve ever seen, but she doesn’t have a clue. I told her is was a good idea, I said I might have one done myself if she had a good experience’  
Josh didn’t know what to respond to first, the fact that his mom was considering having a nude photo shoot, or the fact she had stated that he thought Donna was beautiful.  
‘How do you know?’   
‘I just told you Josh she told me…’  
‘No, how do you know I think she is the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen?’  
‘It’s in the way you look at her, Josh.’ Josh couldn’t argue. ‘When are you going to wake up and see what’s right in front of you? There are no barriers now, you’ve won re-election, it won’t affect the president, and before you say there will be a scandal, I would ask you, is it worth not being with your soul mate just because someone you don’t even know doesn’t approve? Is it Josh?’  
His mom’s question hung in the air. Josh was dumbfounded, how could his mom see from Florida, what he couldn’t see from across his office? She was right, they were soul mates, Donna was absolutely the most beautiful woman he’d ever known (way out of his league if he was honest) and there really was nothing holding him back now.  
‘What if I get it wrong?’ he whispered into the phone.  
‘Like you haven’t already… stop wasting time Josh, we’re all getting older’  
With that she hung up, leaving Josh in a daze, heart pounding, still shaking, if truth be told, close to tears.

After a few minutes more, Josh knew he could only do one thing; he stood up, turned up the steps and started back toward Donna’s apartment. As he approached the door he realised he hadn’t closed it properly behind him, it was slightly ajar and he shuddered that he could be so careless. He nudged open the door, went in and shut it tightly behind him. He set his bag down again, shrugged off his coat and then stood listening. The TV was off and all was quiet, he peered into the main room of the apartment, she wasn’t there. Then he heard it, a crying sound from bathroom. ‘Damn’ he thought, she’d figured out what had made him rush out.

He approached the bathroom door and was greeted with the heartbreaking sight of Donna sobbing on the floor. She was sitting hunched up with her head on her knees. Her body trembled and sob after sob wracked her frame. Josh was on the floor in an instant, without thinking he put his arms around her and held her close; planting gentle kisses on her head and making little ‘shushing’ sounds.  
Donna tried to push him away, ‘Leave me alone’ she moaned,  
‘No’ he stated unequivocally, holding her tighter.  
‘Please…’ Donna pleaded ‘Don’t patronise me… don’t think a cuddle will make me better, don’t give me a taste of what I can’t have and then take it away’ she pushed again, but still Josh held her.  
‘I’m not going to take it away, I’m sorry I ran out, if you let me, I’ll explain why, but I’m not letting go of you… ever again’ the last words were barely more than a whisper.  
Donna took a deep breath and then slumped into Josh’s embrace. She couldn’t fight anymore and she didn’t want to; she let his words sink in and was silent, waiting.  
Josh took his chance ‘It was the picture’ he said quietly.   
‘Oh God’ moaned Donna and tried to break away again ‘You hate it’  
‘No!’ Josh said firmly ‘Anything but, it is the most stunning thing I have ever seen, I looked up and within seconds of seeing it I was more turned on than I have been in my life. Even porn doesn’t do that to me, and then…’ Josh struggled to form his whirling emotions into words. They still sat entwined on the floor; Donna still hadn’t looked at him.  
‘And then… I realised that the moment I saw you again I wouldn’t be able to hold back, that this thing we’ve been stepping around for so long was about to go up in flames, because there was no way I could hide my desire for you anymore. Then I got scared because I know I’m going to muck it up… I already have, so I just rushed out of the door’  
Donna had been still through this first confession, but now she lifted her head and moved it to just under his chin. He held her closer and continued.  
‘I did phone my mom… and she quickly put me straight, and I will be asking you later why she knew about this photo’ Josh poked Donna in the side as he said these last words and a slight smile formed on her lips.   
‘You…’ Josh faltered again ‘you… are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and I’ve thought that for a very long time. There are times in the office when I look up and can’t form a thought because you are standing there like some golden angel, usually looking pissed at me about something. I thought we were perhaps moving things on a bit, I mean it did strike me as odd that on my one night away from the office and you, all I wanted to do was see you again. But it wasn’t odd to be sat on the couch with you, watching a film and just being together.

Josh shifted so his legs were around Donna’s crouched form, pulling her even closer. He continued ‘It’s not just your beauty I love though..’ he felt her tense as he said the ‘l’ word, but he carried on regardless ‘I love the way you take care of me, the way you take care of others, the way you argue with me so I can always be sure that the decisions I make are right. I love the way you hum while you work, the way you sway your hips when you walk away from me. I love the way you are actually better than me at my job, that all of congress know you and respect you, that without the help (and that’s all it would be) of a degree to open doors you have got to a position that allows you to brief the president. I love that you keep me grounded and you remind me of how privileged my upbringing was. I love the way you tie my bow tie, I love the way you control my drinking, I love the way you know where everything is, I love the way you get cross. I love the way you steal my food, I love the way you know how I like my burgers. I love… I love… I love you. Josh said the last words with a gasp as the realisation came to him that he really did love her. 

Donna begun to cry again and Josh shifted her so he could look her in the eye. ‘I love you’ he repeated ‘I have for a very long time and I always thought we might end up together, I caught myself assuming that we would have children at college when Toby and I were working on college tax thing, I looked in the future I couldn’t envisage it without you, and I knew I didn’t want you just to work for me. I want to make you happy – most of what I do is to make you happy anyway, you are my compass star, you keep me on track. I want to build a life with you, I want to want to leave the office because I am not leaving you, but maybe coming home to you…maybe to you and a little version of you in a crib. I want you to go back to college if you want. I want to know what you sound like when you come, I want to know how you taste. I want there to be a morning 30 years from now when we watch our child getting married. I want my mom to be a grand-mom. I want all this. I want you, the you in the picture, the you here now, the you in the office, the you that walked into my office all those years ago. I want you.

Suddenly they were kissing, Donna had launch herself at him as he finished speaking and their lips fused as Josh leant back and pulled her with him. The kiss was perfect, as it only could be with them, at first chaste, but soon passionate and full of promise. Donna broke the kiss and stared at Josh.  
‘I thought I had lost you, that I had ruined everything’ she whispered  
‘Never’  
‘I love you so much, I’ve loved you since that first week on the first campaign, but I packed it up in my heart and it’s only been the last few weeks that I have even dared to hope. I’ve spent the last 5 years wondering if I was reading too much into things. And then, tonight, I thought I had ruined it all with that stupid picture…’  
‘Nothing stupid about that picture…’  
‘That picture’ Donna continued grinning down at him ‘that I had taken to prove to myself that I wasn’t a hopeless case.’  
‘Never’ Josh whispered and reached to kiss her again.

The bathroom floor was hard and cold, and despite the delight Josh was feeling at having Donna pressed against him, bits of him were rapidly beginning to hurt. ‘We need to move to somewhere softer’ he whispered. Donna grinned at him, moved back to a kneeling position, stood, moved to the door turned back to him and said ‘Follow me’ she purred.

‘Uh…’ the look Donna had given him left Josh speechless, lying flat on the bathroom floor, ‘I’ll be right there… I just need to…’ and so he found himself in the same position as about an hour earlier, except this time he resolutely didn’t look at the picture, knowing it would have an adverse effect on his ability to pee.

Josh couldn’t believe his eyes as he walked into Donna’s bedroom, the picture was in front of him again. Donna sat on the bed, the bedside light on behind her. She was naked and sat in the same position as she had been in the picture, except her hair was tied back. She grinned shyly up at him. It was everything he had dreamed of, like something from a Shakespeare play his picture had come to life.

Josh stood gaping and Donna realised for once in his life he didn’t know what to do or say. She uncurled herself and lay back, releasing her hair as she went, one knee up, wondering how she had even had the courage to strip and wait for Josh, she had never been so forward in her life, but the things he had said to her made brave – even if she still didn’t quite believe all of them. So now here she was, lying on her bed, completely exposed to him and apparently she really did turn him on as much as he said. ‘Josh’

‘Josh’ just her saying his name made him even harder, he couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe; all he could do was stare at the vision before him. He must be dreaming, he had dreamed of Donna this way often enough before, and now she lay in front of him, all pink and white and long limbed.   
‘Josh’ she said again and he was at last roused from his reverie. He was immediately on the bed, still fully clothed. He fastened his lips to hers, hesitantly running his hands down her body, feeling the softness of her skin as he lightly touched. Reaching her ass, he held on pulling her body closer to him and lifting her leg to wrap in round him.  
Donna gasped ‘The most turned on you have ever been?’ she questioned. ‘God yes’ mumbled Josh and went on kissing. Donna broke away again ‘Me too’.

Josh moved his hand over her ass and down into the cleft between her cheeks. He ran his fingers over her and Donna gasped as the grazed her pussy lips. ‘You’re so wet’ Josh whispered ‘Told you’ Donna replied and gasped as Josh’s fingers continued to explore. Donna couldn’t believe how good it felt to be pressed up against Josh, kissing him, against his fully clothed body, while she was completely naked, he leg raised up so he was exploring her from the back. She could feel the cool air of the room on the wetness between her legs and his fingers felt so good.

Josh eased up further and found the small sensitive nub he had been looking for, He began to rub, running his finger the length of opening, dipping in he pussy and then returning to her clit in an insistent rhythm. Donna broke away from the kiss they were sharing to suck in breath and gasp. ‘Josh… I can’t hold… I’m going to…’ ‘Come for me’ he whispered and she did, the tingling exploding shivering feeling built and blossomed and Donna orgasmed hard again Josh’s fingers. 

Gasping and shuddering Josh held Donna close. ‘You weren’t expecting that tonight were you?’ he smirked at her. ‘No…’ she gasped, ‘no…’. Once she caught her breath Donna pushed Josh onto his back. ‘My turn she whispered. She leant over him, kissing his face, his forehead, his nose, his eyes, slowly, slowly working down. She feathered kisses over his lips and then sat up to work on the buttons of his shirt. Despite the fact he had an undershirt on she kissed where each button came open. All this time Josh lay still, revelling in the intimacy of having Donna on top of him, carefully showing him her love. Eventually she pushed the shirt back and Josh pulled his arms out of the sleeves as quickly as he could. Donna leaned back over and kissed his shoulders. As Josh raised his arms to hold her close, Donna slipped from his grasp and sat up again, this time determinedly pushing his undershirt off his body. Josh sat up slightly and helped her pull it over his head. She had him on his back again in seconds and headed straight for the pale scar that bisected his chest. She kissed her way down it, licking the sensitive skin. ‘I almost lost you…’ she whispered and continued downwards.

As Donna moved lower she smirked at the site of Josh’s tented pants. He wasn’t lying about how turned on he was and she could feel herself getting wetter at the thought of having him inside her. She carefully lowered his zipper and having removed his shoes and socks pulled his pants and boxers off him and onto the floor. Finally they were equal. 

Now Donna had never been a great one for sucking men off. She didn’t mind it, but in the past she was never sure of their cleanliness and it was always such a trial the first time working out what they liked. However, with Josh she didn’t hesitate. She wanted to pleasure him and to taste him. She started gently kissing the tip, trying not to grin too manically at the noises he made and the thought of how tight he was going to feel inside her. He was big which was not so much of a surprise when you thought about it, finally she knew he had something to swagger about – no wonder he strutted about, cocky was a more perfect word from him than she had ever dream. She smiled again and leant down and went to work.

‘Oh God…’ Josh moaned as Donna’s tongue wound its way down his cock. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Other women had of course performed the act, but this was the first time love was involved, his for her and the other way around and it felt amazingly different. He closed his eyes and remembered the picture that had started all this off… that was a bad move as suddenly he knew he was going to come, unless…

‘Donna’ Josh pleaded and she glanced up at him, mouth still circling his cock, eyes full of innocence as if it was the most natural thing in the world for her to be that position. ‘Donna… you have to stop… I want to be inside you the first time…’ Josh trailed off. Donna got the idea and slowly released him, not breaking contact until the very last millimetre. Josh looked at her as she rested her head on his thigh and grinned at him. Her eyes were full of desire and lips slightly swollen and wet from her work on him. He couldn’t wait anymore.

He sat up and swept her into his arms, kissing her for all she was worth.   
‘I want you so much’ Josh whispered against her mouth ‘I’m worried I might be too quick… how do you want do this, is there a way…’ Josh didn’t know how to ask, but Donna got the idea.   
‘You don’t just want it in the conventional way this time?’ she asked  
‘Not if you don’t come from it…Donna we’ve got the rest of our lives and I plan on having you any way I can…’ Donna shivered at the low tone of his voice. ‘But this time, our first time, I want you to come and come hard, hopefully as I do’ he finished his little speech with a kiss, which rapidly deepened.  
‘Okay’ said Donna as she moved away from him.  
Donna lay on her stomach on the bed hoping Josh would get the idea, then she arched her back and rocked back to she was kneeling. Finally she moved onto all fours and parted her legs a little.

Josh stared and his cock twitched at the sight of Donna displaying herself to him. Between her legs he could see the dark pink lips of her pussy, see her wetness glistening in the low light, and the tiny patch of untrimmed hair. In an instant he was behind her.   
‘Errr…do we need anything’ Josh asked, feeling very proud he had the forethought to ask.   
‘No… I… went back on the pill a couple of months ago’   
‘You did…was it… did you do it in case…’  
‘Yes…’ Donna gasped as the head of his cock stroked down the side of her ass ‘I sort of hoped it might come to this…’ she giggled and then moaned as Josh plunged into her. He was so big compared to anyone else she had had, stretching her deliciously. The good thing about this position was that Donna’s g-spot was hit exactly right with every stroke and just with the first thrust she felt her orgasm begin to build. Her muscles relaxed a little as they got used to his hot, heavy length. Soon he began pounding into her, muttering her name, asking her if she was okay, looking around to see her breasts bobbing back and forth. Now all he needed to do was touch her clit.

‘Tight’ was all Josh could think at first, so warm and wet and tight. So wet he slipped in easily and quickly got to the point where he couldn’t stop thrusting. Donna was obviously enjoying herself and Josh had enough brain left to reach around and finger her clit. Two rubs was all if took and she was coming, and then so was he and it was like nothing he had ever experienced before, more intense, more bright, more complete.

They both flopped onto the bed, Josh still in Donna, her legs spread to accommodate him on top. ‘Oh God’ she gasped.’that was… the best… I’ve never come that hard and fast…never… I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to move again’ she turned her head and he bent down to capture her lips in a sloppy sideways kiss.   
‘I second that… Donna, I have never had…anything…’ Donna smirked at the thought she had finally left him speechless. 

After a few minutes Josh spoke ‘I don’t want to move… I like being inside of you’   
‘Mmmmm’ Donna agreed ‘You could just stay there and we’ll see what happens… but this next time, I want you on top of me and I want to be the other way up. I suspect that no matter what way we do it I will come… I suspect you could make me come just by talking to me…’  
Josh groaned and gently slid out of her. He leant down and turned her over, pulling her close to him. ‘Give me a minute or two’ he grinned at her.  
After a few more moments silence Donna turned to look at him ‘Do you want a copy of the picture?‘she asked.  
‘I don’t need one’ Josh replied ‘I’ve got you, live and in colour… you an bring it with you when you move in with me’  
Donna gasped at his words and put her hand over her mouth ‘Josh… we don’t… we can take it slow… you don’t have to…’  
‘Donna, we’ve waited so long, I want you in my life and I don’t want just a picture of you…okay?  
‘Okay’ she replied, after a minute an evil thought occurred to Donna. ‘You think my picture’s good Josh, you should see the one of your mum…’

The End


End file.
